Duty, Honour, Loyalty, Forgiveness
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry was a twin and everyone thought his brother was the BWL. When he is 7 he and his siblings but his twin & attacked and Harry gets them to the Fae City. Where they live with the Royal family. Harry is a Royal Blade and now it is the Triwizard Tournament and he is asked to bring a group of fae to compete including one of the princesses. What will happen when they reach Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry was a twin and everyone thought his brother was the BWL. When he is 7 he and his siblings but his twin were attacked and Harry gets them to the Fae City. Where they live with the Royal family. Harry is a Royal Blade and now it is the Triwizard Tournament and he is asked to bring a group of fae to compete including one of the princesses. What will happen when they reach Hogwarts and after and what secrets does Harry hide? …

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry remembered all about the events that lead him up to this. He was born to James and Lily Potter on the 31st of July 1980. He was a twin and the elder of the two he was named Harry James Potter and his brother was named Charlus Sirius Potter.

A year later Rosalina Lily Potter was born in June. On the 31st of October the same year a Dark Wizard named Voldemort came after his family. Peter Pettigrew had been babysitting Harry and Charlus while Rosalina and his parents were at the healers for her. Harry remembers Voldemort casting the killing curse on him and him shielding his brother. Then the ceiling collapsed and Harry blacked out. The next thing he knew was that his parents and Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore where celebrating Charlus as the boy-who-lived.

After that day he was neglected and called squib. His sister Rosalina stood at his side. Then their siblings Elizabeth Dahlia, Victoria Alice and Sarah Daisy who where born in July of 1982. The following year the twins Matthew Remus and Ignotus Frank Potter in 1983, then the sextuplets Iolanthe Sofia Potter, then Albus Fleamont, Bluebell Violet, Ivy Jasmine, Jubliee Hope, Cedar Cypress and Lotus Lilac in 1984, then Ralston Luke in 1985 and then twins Euphemia Chrysanthemum and Dorea Amelia in 1986 and lastly were the twins Ebony Acacia, and Cherry Holly where born in 1987.

His siblings where all partially ignored. In 1987 just after the twins Ebony and Cherry where born Charlus convinced them to go out of the house the older siblings carrying the newborn twins. That was when they were attacked. Charlus had screamed and ran away and left his siblings to deal with it. Harry taught them wandless magic but there were too many and his siblings had been knocked out and had injuries and so did Harry so Harry concentrated on a place he read about in books and there was a flash of light and he and his siblings where in the palace of the Summer Fae in a heap in front of the King Oberon. That was when he blacked out

Next thing Harry knew he had woken and he spoke to the King and they came to an agreement. So that was the time them lived in the palace and Harry trained to be a Royal Blade and Mage. Harry was very powerful and didn't need a wand. King Oberon taught Harry all the magic he would need along with Master Mage Cline.

King Oberon was married to Queen Tatiana and they had several children the first being Crown Princess Morgana who was married and had five children, next Prince Aubrey who is a twin of Princess Audrey and they were both married with four kids each, the Princess Liliad who was married with three children, then Prince Balin who was married with three children, then Prince Talton who was married with 2 children. Then Princess Nani and three children, then Prince Rowen with 4 children, the Prince Crispin, the Princess Sarai who had four children, then Princess Aislinn who had 2 children, then Prince Machair with two children, then Princess Nesayallindra with 3 children, then Prince Toby with two children, the Prince Richie and her three children and his twin Rochelle who had 3 children, then Princess Jewel and her 3 children, then Princess Lilliandia with her two children, Prince Kodiak with his 2 children, then Prince Morgan with his 3 children, next Princess Katiryi with her 3 children and her triplets Princess Kaetia with her 3 children and Princess Kendra who was 3, then Prince Oreius who his 4 children, then Prince Caspian, then Prince Tristan, then Prince Christian, then Princess Sednaya, then Prince Solace, then Princess Sashandra, then Princess Delta and lastly Princess Evangelina.

The family welcomed them in with open arms and Harry started to fall in love with Princess Evangelina who agreed that she would wait for Harry for 100 years because that was his contract with King Oberon for taking his siblings in and for their protection.

8 years passed since they arrive in the kingdom of Summer and Harry was Captain of the Royal Blades. Royal Blades where warriors who protected the Royal family.

Harry had worked on his skills for the entire time he was here and he was now a Master of the blade and the Fae where hard to beat him and very rarely did he lose. He was an Arch-Mage and had gotten his Mastery in 60 different fields. Harry was also an Animagus with multiple forms as an Eagle, Hawk, Shadow Phoenix, White Tiger, Lion, Shadow Panther, Basilisk and Griffin. Which all where useful. His Patronus was strangely a Thestral which was a symbol of Death. He had a Ice Phoenix Family named Hedwig.

He besides protecting the Royal family protected his siblings and mad sure they were taught magic. The triplets Elizabeth, Victoria and Ignotus with Matthew were all werewolves. As it was werewolves that attacked them that night. The others were relevantly healed but Harry who had to spend all his time in the fae world as he needed to have a lot of strength and magic for him to stay on that plain it was to do with a curse that he didn't even tell his siblings about.

Now he was being called before the King he wondered why he was summoned as he was not on duty at the moment he lived his life with 4 principles Duty, Honour, Loyalty and Forgiveness.

Harry broke out of his thoughts by nearing the throne room he nodded at the guards on duty and they let him in. Harry kneels before his sovereign.

"Rise Captain", King Oberon says

"Yes your Majesty", Harry says standing up tall and proud

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Oberon?" King Oberon asks amused

"At least once more as always my King", Harry says bowing his head

"As always", King Oberon says chuckling

"Why was I summoned your Majesty?" Harry asks

"Well the Court of Summer has been asked to enter the wizarding world as a group of competitors to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. They want to show multi-culture", King Oberon says

"And what would you like me to do my King?" Harry asks

"My younger none married children will be going as well as several others as well as you are able to bring your siblings I know you don't like being apart from them for long", King Oberon says

"Where is it being held?" Harry asks already knowing

"Hogwarts. I need you to protect my daughters and sons. Will you my Captain of the Royal Blades?" King Oberon asks

"As my King commands I will go. My siblings can choose for themselves. My King", Harry says

"Very well and Captain you will bring 6 other blades with you and all fae will be taking the wizarding classes", King Oberon says

"Very well my King. May I be dismissed to talk with my siblings?" Harry asks

"You may Captain", King Oberon says

"Either way my King it is my duty to look after the royal family so I will be going either way", Harry says bowing

"I know Captain", King Oberon says watching the Captain walk out

King Oberon hoped that his Captain would be able to find peace with his family when he entered Hogwarts…

It had been 8 years since Harry and his siblings had run away. Wizards found a lot of blood on the edge of the woods and they declared the children dead. Both Sirius and Remus didn't believe they were dead. But James, Lily and Charlus did and they turned into a family that lived for glory and riches which sicken the friends how could they forget their other children?

They knew James and Lily blamed Harry for leading them too the forest and Charlus had told his parents but something about that night was not right with Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice and Sirius's wife Amelia. It didn't make sense since Harry was always a bookworm and didn't like going anywhere near the forest. Why would Harry lead his siblings into harm? As the they were so close because of all the attention Charlus got. They knew Harry would never lead his siblings into danger. They asked Charlus many times want happened and he stuck with the story. But they knew it was a lie. James and Lily told them they believed Charlus but Sirius told them he was sure he was lying. James and Sirius got into a huge fight and that was the last time Sirius and the others stepped foot in Potter Manor.

Now they had taken positions on staff at Hogwarts to help with the Triwizard Tournament. Sirius helping teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts with Mad-Eye, Remus was teaching History of Magic, Frank and Alice where still Aurors and Amelia was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But to their disgust James was helping teach Transfiguration and Lily Charms.

Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Frank and Alice prayed that the children would come back and they could help them. That's want they always prayed.

They didn't know soon they would get their wish…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Potter Family**

1\. Harry James Potter (15) (1980) (Captain of the Royal Blades)

2\. Charlus Sirius Potter (15) (1980)

3\. Rosalina Lily Potter (14) (1981)

4\. Elizabeth Dahlia Potter (13) (1982)

5\. Victoria Alice Potter (13) (1982)

6\. Sarah Daisy Potter (13) (1982)

7\. Matthew Remus Potter (12) (1983)

8\. Ignotus Frank Potter (12) (1983)

9\. Iolanthe Sofia Potter (11) (1984)

10\. Albus Fleamont Potter (11) (1984)

11\. Bluebell Violet Potter (11) (1984)

12\. Ivy Jasmine Potter (11) (1984)

13\. Jubliee Hope Potter (11) (1984)

14\. Cedar Cypress Potter (11) (1984)

15\. Lotus Lilac Potter (11) (1984)

16\. Ralston Luke Potter (10) (1985)

17\. Euphemia Chrysanthemum Potter (9) (1986)

18\. Dorea Amelia Potter (9) (1986)

19\. Ebony Acacia Potter (8) (1987)

20\. Cherry Holly Potter (8) (1987)

 **Summer Fae Royal family Highstar Family**

 **King Oberon and Queen Tatiana**

Princess Morgana Highstar – Lord Mack and 5 children

1) Heir Apparent Princess Callie

2) Prince Caleb

3) Prince Damien

4) Princess Selena

5) Princess Selene

2\. Prince Aubrey – Lady May and 4 Children

3\. Princess Audrey – Lady Mia and 4 Children

4\. Princess Liliad – Lord Cody and 3 children

5\. Prince Balin – Lady Diva and 3 children

6\. Prince Talton – Lady Misty and 2 children

7\. Princess Nani – Lord Jacob and 3 children

8\. Prince Rowen – Lady Lilla and 4 children

9\. Prince Crispin – Lady Iliana and 5 children

10\. Princess Sarai – Lord Benjy and 4 children

11\. Princess Aislinn – Lord Loja and 2 Children

12\. Prince Machair – Lady Stacy and 2 children

13\. Princess Nesayallindra – Lord Kody and 2 children

14\. Prince Toby – Lady Stella and 2 children

15\. Prince Richie – Lady Marie and 3 children

16\. Princess Rochelle – Lord Carter and 3 children

17\. Princess Jewel – Lord Frederick and 3 children

18\. Princess Lilliandia - Lord Ryan and 2 children

19\. Prince Kodiak – Lady Eartha and 2 children

20\. Prince Morgan – Lady Sofia and 3 children

21\. Princess Katiryi – Lord Jaymes and 3 children

22\. Princess Kaetia – Lord Blaze and 3 children

23\. Princess Kendra – Lord Blake and 3 children

24\. Prince Orieus – Lady Mallory and 4 children

25\. Prince Caspian

26\. Prince Tristan

27\. Prince Christian

28\. Princess Sednaya

29\. Prince Solace

30\. Princess Sashandra

31\. Princess Delta

32\. Princess Evangelina


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry gathered his siblings around to take to them about what the King wanted him to do.

"What is going on brother?" Rosalina asks

"King Oberon has asked me to go with some Fae including some of the royal family to Hogwarts for Triwizard Tournament", Harry explains

"Isn't that for just Wizards and Witches?" Elizabeth asks

"They want to show multi-Culture and tolerance. I would like you all to come with me. But you don't have too. But I must do my duty on my honour I vowed to protect the royal family", Harry says

"What about Euphemia, Dorea, Ebony and Cherry? They are under the school age", Sarah asks

"King Oberon said they are still allowed to come as we have our own rooms", Harry replies

"Who else is going?" Iolanthe asks

"6 other blades beside me, the Kings children that are not married and some other young fae", Harry replies

"Will our parents be there?" Ivy asks with excitement

"Most likely", Harry replies

"What about Charlus?" Matthew asks

"Definably since we are going to Hogwarts", Harry replies, "Lets take a vote who wants to go to Hogwarts?"

Hands went up by nearly everyone. Euphemia, Dorea, Ebony and Cherry didn't know their parents since they had been so young when they landed here. So they wanted to know their parents and other brother.

"So we are going to Hogwarts", Harry says since most nearly all hands where up

"What about us?", Matthew asks

"As we are werewolves", Ignotus adds with his twin

"We will do as we normally do. We go outside into the forest in the full moons", Harry replies

"Ok. I hope they don't make us take that potion as we can control our animal without it", Ignotus says

"We will try and explain that", Harry says, "Now I must tell the King"

Harry had told the King and they were ready to leave within days as they were needed at Hogwarts. Harry had hand chosen the Blades to occupying them. They were all good at their jobs. Harry had convinced the King to up the guards to 10 to protect all the fae and Princes and Princesses 24/7. There were 4 Princes coming and 4 Princesses.

Harry had put on his glamour so his scars wouldn't show. He didn't want anyone that might have knew him in the past to know about them.

Everyone was packed and ready to leave for the year.

"Good luck everyone and bring us honour", King Oberon says to everyone

"We will Father", Prince Caspian says bowing

"Captain Potter make sure you honour your duty to your oath", King Oberon replies

"I will my King", Harry says bowing

"Keep in touch and invite they to the Winter Solace Ball that will be after their Yale Ball", King Oberon says

"I will my King", Harry says

"Now off you go", King Oberon says

Harry opens a gate to Hogwarts and all of they step out in neat lines ready to face the mortal plain…

* * *

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Frank, Alice and Amelia where waiting with everyone else for the schools to arrive they knew that the Fae were coming to participate they didn't know how this was going to work out.

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Frank, Alice and Amelia didn't really want to stand near James and Lily but they really didn't have any choice.

James and Lily where ready to bask in the knowledge they were going to be popular with the foreign visitors. Especially with the Fae that where coming they where sure to worship them.

Suddenly the first of the schools arrived and it was Madame Maxine and her students.

"My dear Madam Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts", Dumbledore says

"Dumbly-dorr", says Madam Maxine, I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you", Dumbledore says

"Mu pupils", Madam Maxime says waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her

Dumbledore smiles as several boys and girls approached their Headmistress. They were shivering, which was not surprising, given their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks.

"Has the other school and the Fae arrived yet?" Madam Maxine asks

"They should be here any moment. Would you like to wait here and greet them or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?" Dumbledore asks

"Warm up, I think", Madam Maxime says, "But ze 'orses –"

"In excellent form, I thank you", Dumbledore says

"Our gamekeeper will be delighted to take care of them. He has a affinity for handling creatures as wonderous as your horses", Dumbledore says

"My steads require – er – forceful 'andling", says Madam Maxine, "Zey re very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job", Dumbledore says

'Very well", Madam Maxine says, bowing slightly, Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whisky?"

"It will be attended to", Dumbledore says also bowing

"Come", Madam Maxime says to her students

"Look at those Veela", Sirius says drooling

Amelia hits him.

"Your married to me. Now glancing at the Veela", Amelia growls

"Yes dear", Sirius mutters

Remus, Severus, Frank and Alice snickers at his predicament. Luckily Remus, Severus and Frank where immune to the allure.

There was a loud and oddly eerie noise that was drifting towards them from out of the darkness; a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along the river bed.

"The lake!" yells Lee Jordan, pointing down at it, "Look at the lake!"

From up the hill on which Hogwarts sat they could see the lake that was normally smooth black surface of the water – except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the centre; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks – and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor…

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool…and then everyone saw the rigging…

"It's a mast!" someone says

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it was a resurrected wreak, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbling on the turbulent water, and began to glide towards the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. Everyone saw they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur of a different sort; sleek and silver.

"Dumbledore!" the leader says heartily as the leader walked the slope, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Headmaster Karkaroff", Dumbledore replies

"Dear old Hogwarts. How good it is to be here, how good . . . Viktor, come along, into the warmth . . . you don't mind Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold. . .", Karkaroff says

There were whispers all throughout the student body as they recognised Viktor Krum the famous Quidditch Player. It caused quite the stir in the student body.

"Students, Staff welcome Headmaster Igor Karkaroff Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute! In Scandinavia", Dumbledore announces

Everyone claps and cheers but it was mainly for Krum.

"Go inside and get warm one last school is to come", Dumbledore says

"Thank you", Headmaster Karakaroff says leaving with his students to go inside

"Now we are waiting on the Fae and I believe here they come", Dumbledore announces and everyone sees a portal open

They were elegant white, blue and bronze gates. The gates opens and men in armour come out with none soldiers in the middle. But those that stood out where the children that looked like James and Lily. Especially the boy who looked like James that was leading the group and was dressed in armour.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I am Captain Harry Potter of the Royal Blades. I have been put in charge of the security for the Fae especially the royalty. May I present their royal Highnesses Prince Caspian, Prince Tristian, Prince Christian, Princess Sednaya, Prince Solace, Princess Sashandra, Princess Delta and Princess Evangelina?" Harry asks

Each royal nods their head in turn.

"Mr Potter we thought you and your siblings where dead", Dumbledore says

"No we ended up with the Fae who took us in. All my siblings are here with me as they wanted too", Harry says

"My Babies", Lily says finally seeing them again and realises just how much she missed them

"These are Rosalina, Elizabeth, Victoria, Sarah, Matthew, Ignotus, Iolanthe, Albus, Bluebell, Ivy, Jubliee, Cedar, Lotus, Ralston, Euphemia, Dorea, Ebony and Cherry", Harry says, "Now we should get inside"

"Of course. Lets all head inside now. And your Fae can sit in the Gryffindor Table", Dumbledore replies

"Thank you", Prince Caspian says

"We need to talk about my family after the dinner", Harry says

"Of course Mr Potter", Dumbledore says

"It is Captain Potter", Harry replies

"Very well", Dumbledore says

They all Head inside and go into the Hall. The Fae all sat at the Gryffindor table. Prince Caspian sat at the High Table and Harry and the royal blades went around the room. Harry had his hand on his sword.

"How long has Harry and the rest of his siblings been with you your Highness?" Sirius asks

"8 years. Captain Potter is the Captain of the Royal Blades the highest you can be", Prince Caspian says

"He rose up through the ranks that fast?" Amelia asks

"He is a genesis. He also has 60 Mastery's", Prince Caspian says, "Besides being skilled with blades"

"How did he get so many at only 14?" Amelia asks shocked

"He studied Hard and used a Time Chamber", Prince Caspian replies

"What are they?" Remus asks curious

"Air Magic, Alchemy, Ancient Languages, Ancient Magic, Ancients Runes, Ancient Studies, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Battle Magic, Battle Strategy, Beast Management, Care of Magical Creatures, Chain Magic, Charms, Combat, Creation Magic, Cultures, Curse Breaking, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Diplomacy, Dragon Magic, Duelling, Earth Magic, Elf Magic, Enchanting, Fine Arts, Fire Magic, Flying, Healing, Herbology, History of Magic, Human Languages, Ice/Snow Magic, Illusion Magic, Lighting Magic, Logic & Strategy, Magical Craftsmanship, Martial Arts, Mind Magic, Negotiation, Non-Human Languages, Rituals, Runic Magic, Potions, Protection Magic, Sand Magic, Shadow Magic, Soul Magic, Spell Creation, Spell Detection, Spell Layering, Spirit Magic, Technology Magic, Time Magic, Transfiguration, Wandless/Wordless Magic, Warding, Water Magic, Weapons and Weather Magic probably 61 with Mundane Studies he could take the test", Prince Caspian says

"He is really that good?" Severus asks

"Yes he is the best there is", Prince Caspian says

Dumbledore was worried about this. Was Harry Potter really that powerful? Could Harry be the chosen one and now Charlus? As Charlus didn't have the magic to really be the chosen one. Could he have gotten mixed up? Could he have really have picked the wrong twin?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
